The present invention relates to a foldable blind assembly which is equipped with a shelter slat which can be changeably attached to a fixed beam of the blind so as to cover the commonly exposed fixed beam to make the blind assembly appealing to the eyes. In addition, a moving beam movably mounted under the fixed beam permits the blind to selectively cover the upper, middle or lower portion of a window or a door, making the blind assembly usable in a variable manner.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional blind is equipped with an upper beam 11, a cloth curtain 12, a plurality of ring elements 13, a retaining device 14, and a pull cord set 15. The upper beam 11 is secured to the top of a door or window and the cloth curtain 12 foldable into layers or a pile in a consecutive order is attached to the underside of the upper beam 11. A ring element 13 is fixed to each end of a slat layer of the cloth curtain 12. The pull cord set 15 is guided into the retaining device 14 and is wound around the upper portion and is led downwardly via a hole at each end of the upper beam 11 and further through the ring elements 13. The bottom end of the cord set 15 is tied into a knot at the lowermost ring elements 13 respectively.
In use, as shown in FIG. 1, as the pull cord set 15 is pulled downwardly, the ring elements 13 of the bottommost slat layer 12 are forced to move upwardly along with the slat layers 12 piled up layer by layer consecutively. As long as the pulling action is stopped, the cloth curtain 12 will be retained at a proper height by the retaining device 14 to provide a shade area between the upper beam 11 and the collected cloth curtain 12.
As to the structure of the prior art blind assembly, there are a number of disadvantages:
1. The upper beam 11 is exposed externally and is not matching in color and style with the cloth curtain 12.
2. The cloth curtain 12 is only limited to cover a door and a window between the upper beam 11 and the cloth curtain 12. The lower portion and the upper portion thereof can not be separately covered.
Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a foldable blind assembly secured to a door or window. A shelter slat having a buckling belt secured to the upper edge thereof is changeably attached to a fixed beam which has a corresponding buckling belt disposed on the inner side of the fixed beam so as to permit the shelter slat to be removably mounted and dismantled with ease for a change. Thereby the fixed beam can be hidden behind the shelter slat and make the shelter slat to be appealing to eyes and artistically match with the movable blind assembly.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a foldable blind assembly which is provided with a moving beam and a movable blind assembly that can be easily positioned at any position, such as at the upper, lower or middle of a window or door as desired.
One further object of the present invention is to provide a foldable blind assembly wherein the shelter slat can be easily and quickly mounted to and dismantled from the fixed beam for cleaning or replacement for a change to make the blind assembly appealing to eyes.